


Early Risers

by PineByPine (Tyrannosaurus_Sex)



Series: Three Saplings (A Triplets AU Series) [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 21:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19550020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrannosaurus_Sex/pseuds/PineByPine
Summary: The trips have returned to the Shack for their final summer. Dipper can't get much sleep with his sisters around.





	Early Risers

Dipper groggily rolled over and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to not hear his sisters by sheer force of willpower; it was the middle of the night and some people just wanted to sleep. He folded his pillow over his head to muffle the noises. A sharp moan slipped through his barrier, followed by some low, but not low enough, whispers.

“If you’re gonna do that, grab some lube.”

“We’re out.”

“Since when? There’s still a bottle in the camping bag.”

“One sec.”

Dipper heard some shuffling and then a zipper being drawn. “Score, it’s strawberry flavored!”

“I know what you like. Now get back over here.”

The tired old springs of the other cot creaked and groaned as someone climbed back on. Dipper opened his eyes and waited for his vision to focus enough to read the clock at his bedside. It was half past six; if he resigned himself to being actually awake now, then he was up for the day and all his hopes for a lovely morning sleeping in were dashed. He shut his eyes and tried to close out the world around him, hoping for a return to dreamland. 

“Oh fuck, Mabel. Right there!” Ty wasn’t even whispering now.

Dipper sighed heavily and gave up any hope of getting back to sleep. He rolled back to face the other bed. His sister's eyes were closed, head thrown back in ecstasy. Her back strained into a deep arch by Mabel's expert minister atop, her pale skin a swath of white in the milky predawn light. She reached down and dug her fingers into Mabel's hair as her legs twitched a little.

Dipper let his own hand move down as well, pulling his boxers down and out of the way. Ty opened her eyes and locked gazes with him, smiled sweetly, then winked. Her free hand rose and squeezed her own small breast. A small moan escaped Dipper's mouth as he played with himself while watching them and he saw the glint of light as Mabel's eyes flitted in his direction.

The eldest triplet brought her face away from Ty just far enough to speak and grinned at him. "If you get a show, Dippinsauce, then at least return the favor." Her mouth went back to her work.

Dipper pulled his blanket down to expose himself to them and was pleased to see Ty’s gaze glide over him. She locked eyes with him against and brought her hand to her mouth to lightly bite one of her fingers, moaning slightly. He smiled at her and continued to stroke himself.

Mabel’s attention appeared to be getting the better of her sister, who threw her head back again and hand her hand through her own hair, breath coming in huge heaves. She cried out and Dipper could see muscles tensing all over her body. When the fireworks had died down, Mabel slip up and laid her head in the hollow between Ty’s breasts. They both watched Dipper and he could see Mabel’s hand moving under her body, stuffed down the front of her panties.

A familiar feeling started to well up in the lower part of Dipper’s body, and he felt himself hitting the point of no return. He quickened his pace a little and bit down on his lower lip to keep himself quiet. A pale arc formed in the air above him and splattered across the old t-shirt he’d been sleeping in. He collapsed back against the mattress and caught his breath.

It took his addled brain a moment to recognized the sound of soft clapping coming from the other side of the room, and he looked over to see his sister’s quietly applauding him. Dipper felt his face big to redden at the attention.

Mabel propped herself up on an elbow and ran a light touch over the curving landscape of Ty’s body. She gave him a sly smile. “You going back to sleep, broseph?”

Dipper considered this, then shrugged. “Guess I’m up now.”


End file.
